Until recently, the use of lasers in surgery was limited to the cutting of substantially soft tissues, since it was not possible to calibrate the power of the laser for harder tissues.
Generally, if these lasers were applied to bone portions, they would burn said portions, with consequent death of the component cells.
Recently, new developments in laser technologies have allowed to provide lasers that are able to perform incisions in bone tissues without burning them.
Scalpels with a laser tip are used for these incisions; the laser tips that are used can be different from one another: for example, the laser light of a laser tip can be conveyed by means of optical fibers or by means of waveguide systems, or by way of mirror systems; the laser of said scalpels may also be of the hydrokinetic type.